Marauders At Hogwarts
by MihaelKai
Summary: The Marauders' first year. ON HIATUS.
1. The Wolf Within

Chapter 1: The Wolf Within

A young boy of about eleven was standing in a room by the kitchen, a letter with a maroon wax seal in his hand. He had light brown hair and grey eyes; he was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt. He looked very average, except for the scratches on his face and arms that aroused suspicion.

"Mom," the young boy said questioningly, "what's this?"

"What's what, Remus?" a woman's voice replied.

"This letter," the boy called Remus said.

"Let me see," the voice replied, followed soon by the entrance of a woman in her early-thirties into the room. She looked very much like her son, except for the fact that her eyes were a deep blue. She wore a long red dress covered in small stars. She looked at the letter. As soon as she saw the seal, she gasped and said, "This is your letter to Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?" Remus asked. "But what about my…condition? How can I go to a school like that when every month I turn into a monster?"

"Not a monster," she replied. "A wondrous creature of beauty and power."

"Oh, mother," he groaned. "Werewolves are not wondrous, and if I could redo that night, I wouldn't have gone anywhere near that forest."

"What's done is done," she said firmly. "You are who you are. Besides, at least you only transform into a pup."

"For now," he mumbled. Several minutes passed in silence until he finally asked his mother the question to which he secretly hoped the answer was yes.

"So I can go? To Hogwarts?"

"Well, we will have to talk to the Headmaster. But if he says it's alright, yes," she replied. "In fact, if you are feeling recovered from your recent transformation, I will send an owl to arrange a meeting for as soon as possible."

"Really?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, now find me a quill and some parchment," she said. She had barely finished her sentence when Remus had darted back up the stairs to the study to get a quill and parchment.

♦ ♦ ♦

The next day they got a letter back from Dumbledore. Remus read it aloud,  
"_Dear Licantropo Lupin,  
I understand your concern, but I feel if we met face-to-face we could resolve this issue. How about you come over to the school sometime today for a private meeting, feel free to bring Remus. The password to my office is Cockroach Cluster.  
Yours Truly,  
Albus Dumbledore_"

"Well Remus, what are you waiting for? Go get your cloak and some Floo powder," his mother said.

♦ ♦ ♦

They arrived at Dumbledore's office around noon. Dumbledore was waiting in his office for them.

"Licantropo," Dumbledore said. "How are you?"

"Fine, Albus," she replied. "How have you been?"

"Fine," he replied. "So, you are worried about Remus' transformations during the school year."

"Yes," Remus said. "I don't want to hurt anyone here."

Dumbledore contemplated his words for a minute then said, "Well, I think that we could work something out. There are two students who will also be coming to the school who I think would be willing to help you."

"I think that that would work very nicely," Licantropo said.

"Thank you," said Remus. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. All Remus could do was smile at the aged wizard. "School starts on Wednesday."

Remus and Licantropo Lupin left through the fire the same as they had arrived.

"_This day just gets better and better_," thought Remus.


	2. The House of Black

Chapter 2: The House of Black

A young boy of about 11 with black hair that fell into his fathomless grey eyes with a sort of casual elegance was lounging in a chair, tilting it back on two legs. He had a letter in his hand. Just then an even younger boy, this one only about nine or ten with similar hair, cut short, and green eyes walked in.

"What do you have there, Sirius?" the young boy said.

"I think it is a Hogwarts letter, Regulus," said Sirius.

"Really? Cool! I wonder which house you'll be in," replied Regulus.

"Dunno," Sirius replied, "probably Slytherin, like the rest of the Black family line." He gave these last three words a fake air of importance.

"I don't know Sirius," his little brother replied, "you aren't really like the rest of us." After a look from is brother he hastily added, "In the best way possible, of course."

"Oh shut it, Regulus," Sirius replied. "I know you always agree with anything mom or dad says, you're their little servant."

"You're just jealous that they like me better," Regulus replied indignantly.

"Jealous? Of a little midget who refuses to think for himself? Hardly," Sirius replied casually. "Personally I hope that I get put into Gryffindor just to spite this whole family."

"Don't say that," Regulus said a hint of fear in his voice. "What if mother hears? She might put your head next to our old house elves."

"Whatever," Sirius said. This type of argument was common between the two brothers, but they were still friends. "I'm gonna go to Diagon Alley to get my stuff," Sirius continued. "If mum asks, just tell her where I went. I don't want to go with her because she will probably order Slytherin robes for me. I don't even know what house I'll be in. Okay?" His brother didn't respond so Sirius just said, "Great, knew I could count on you."

"Wait," Regulus said finally. "You can't go by yourself, it's too dangerous."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" was all Sirius said before he bolted through the doorway into the kitchen. The kitchen had the Floo powder supply and was the only room in the house connected to the Floo Network.

"Oh, for your sake I hope mother doesn't find out," Regulus said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"She won't know unless you tell her, which you won't do. And besides, like she would care. As long as precious little Regulus is okay, who cares about Sirius?"

"But—," Regulus started to say, but decided not to say anything. Sirius had a point, but Regulus couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"Wanna help me get some money from the jar on top of the fridge?" Sirius asked. But before Regulus could respond, Sirius had already answered for him. "Of course you do," Sirius said.

♦ ♦ ♦

By the time they had gotten the jar down from the fridge it was much too late to go to Diagon Alley, even for Sirius. The two brothers decided to just play a game of exploding snap until their parents returned. Sirius knew he had nothing to worry about; their parents would be gone the next day, too.


	3. Rat's Tales

Chapter 3: Rat's Tales

A boy of about eleven with pale blonde hair, small watery eyes, a rat-like nose, and pasty complexion sat in a chair by an open kitchen window. He kept staring out the window, sighing on multiple occasions.

"Why isn't it here yet?" he asked in his surprisingly squeaky voice.

"Relax, Peter," a woman who was obviously his mother said as she entered the kitchen. "It'll come when it comes."

"What if Uncle's right and I am a squib?" he said, a worried tone in his voice.

"If your uncle was right," his mother chuckled, "how could you have levitated that salt into his eyes?"

"That was an accident! But, I guess I see what you mean. Maybe the owl's just lost."

"That's the spirit. Now, be a good boy and go wash up; breakfast in ten minutes. We're having cheese omlettes. Okay?"

"O—," he began, but was cut off by the entrance of a large, brown barn owl through the open window. The owl looked wind-blown and dizzy, but managed to stick out its leg so Peter could remove the letter.

"Oh, it's here!" his mother exclaimed.

Peter grabbed the letter off the owl's leg and threw the owl a treat, which it ate happily, seeming to recover from its flight while on the ground.

He read the letter quickly; then a broad grin crossed his face as he said, "Mom, you're going to have to take me to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We've got school shopping to do."

"No problem, Peter," his mother replied.


	4. Books and Truths

Chapter 4: Books and Truths

A pretty, young girl of eleven sat on a doorstep, reading. Her red hair was tied into a neat ponytail and her green eyes flew across the pages in front of her eyes as she read. She could almost always be found reading, when she wasn't helping others. Lily Evans was, as her parents said, the perfect daughter. That was what her sister, Petunia, hated most about her. Lily had always tried to be friends with her sister, but Petunia saw it as more of her "goody two shoes" behavior.

"Lily," her mother called through the open kitchen window, "it's time for lunch!"

"Coming, Mother!" Lily responded.

Lily sighed, stood, and continued to read as she walked up the front steps. She was halfway up the steps when she realized that she wasn't holding her book.

It was _floating_. Her book was _floating_!

She let out a little shreak, then immediately regretted it.

"What's wrong, Lily?" her mother called.

"Nothing, Mom. I just almost tripped. I'm fine, though," she responded.

"Alright, dear."

Lily sighed. _That was close_, Lily thought.

Her curious side took over. With a thought, the page turned.

_That's weird_, she thought.

"Lily, hurry, your lunch's getting warm. Egg salad doesn't keep well in this weather!" her mother called.

Lily would have to explore this new trick later. She closed the book and continued up the stairs, making sure her book was in her _hands_ instead of the air.

It was almost time for dinner. Lily was helping her mother in the kitchen while Petunia set the table with her father.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lily called.

She opened the door to find an old man with twinkling blue eyes and a long, white beard. He wore what appeared to be maroon robes. Lily was reminded of an illustration of Merlin in a book she had read once.

"Lily Evans? My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. May I come in?" the man asked.

"Uh...um...Mom?" Lily called.

"Yes, Lily? Who's at the door?" asked her mother as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Good evening, Mrs. Evans. I am here about your daughter, Lily. She has been accepted to a very special school. May I come in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, um...yes, of course." Lily's mother responded. "We were just about to sit down to dinner. Would you care to join us?"

"Yes, thank you," Dumbledore replied as he was led to the dining room.

"One more place, Petunia, darling," her mother said.

"Yes, Mum," Petunia replied as she set the extra place.

Over dinner, Dumbledore told the Evans family about Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and of Lily being a witch.

"Umm...earlier today, something weird happened. Is that normal?" Lily asked Dumbledore after dinner.

"Yes, showing signs of magic, like how you levitated that book earlier, is perfectly normal," he replied, ignoring the shocked look on Lily's face when he revealed that he knew more than she thought he did. "I shall have Hagrid take you and your family to Diagon Alley tomorrow so that you can get your supplies for school.

He turned and left the Evans house. Lily tried to watch him go, curious as to how he would leave, but just as he reached the end of the driveway, she blinked and he was gone.She should have been surprised, but nothing could surprise her today.


End file.
